


I Saved You Once (Don't Make Me Do It Again)

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, in a way?? like post-apoc with a resetlled society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 9: Roi Fabito)A certain dumbass gets in trouble, and Teala has to come save him after he just saved her. And THAT'S supporting your partner summed up in easy steps (I'm joking please don't get into dangerous situations you lot i love you).
Relationships: The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Hippie | JC Caylen, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Hippie | JC Caylen & The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Daredevil | Roi Fabito/The Super Spy | Teala Dunn
Series: ETNuary 2020! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I Saved You Once (Don't Make Me Do It Again)

**Author's Note:**

> ROI DAY ROI DAY ROI DAI
> 
> tws: cave-ins and claustrophobia but not majorly so i dont think??? stress, almost self-sacrifice in a way?

_With the benefit of hindsight,_ Roi thinks, _exploring some of the old ruins without making an escape plan or telling people what we're up to really_ was _a shitty plan._ As he sits with Jc, he is acutely aware of his best friend's psychic powers being the only thing between them and the many tons of brick, steel and other debris trying to crush them.

The nervous energy that crackles through Roi's veins threatens to spill over into actual, *real* lightning, so he hops up, pacing the little forcefield's perimeter.

"I've Sent for help, Teala says that she's gonna find someone and to hang tight," Jc instructs calmly.

"How long have we got before this place crushes us?" Roi asks, muscles tensed as he walks in circles.

"I'd say I can keep this forcefield up for oh, 3 hours? 4 at a push?" Jc informs his friend.

_"Shit."_

"Hey, we'll be fine! 4 hours is ages!" Whenever Jc's using his powers, which make his eyes glow a deep lavender purple colour, it's very difficult to be comforting- apparently, when your eyes are trailing wisps of smoke ( _it’s like magic overflow in a way_ , he’s explained many times) people find that unsettling. Roi, in all fairness, seems to mostly be an exception to this rule, but as they wait for rescue under the collapsed building, it's understandable that he's stressed out.

A moment of silence passes in the shelter of psychic energy as Jc stays quiet, conserving energy to keep them alive, and Roi continues to pace. Roi is searching for a way out, or a plan or even just an _idea_ to get them out of there - preferably that doesn't involve simply waiting around for someone to save them. 

Thankfully, he comes up with a plan.

"Jc, what if I used my lighting to blast a hole in the rock?"

"That is.. simply going to bring more debris down on us and you'd have to leave the forcefield to do so, otherwise it would bounce off. Which of course, you can't do, because _rock_." 

Roi no longer has a plan. 

"So we just wait here until someone else saves us or we die, then?" He sighs, already bored with pacing and waiting.

"Pretty much, dude, yeah." Jc shrugs, leaning against the wall as he sits on the floor, legs crossed.

"How are you so calm about this? We could literally be about to die!"

"Hm. Not for another few hours, actually,"

" _Justin!_ This is serious, _"_

Jc cracks a rare grin at his frustrated (but let the record show that Roi was still laughing at Jc's pedantic correction) friend. "I'm not wrong and you know it. Besides- Teala will get help! Have some faith in your girlfriend, yeah man?"

"I trust her, I swear I do, but still. This is pretty fucking scary still though, after all."

"Do you want me to like, put you to sleep until she arrives so you can calm down, Roi?" Jc offers generously, wiggling his fingers.

"...that would actually really help if I'm being honest," Roi confesses, pushing an anxious hand through his dark hair. He hurried over to his friend, lying down in front of him, eyes closed. Jc touches two fingers to Roi's eyelids, and with a soft hum of energy, Roi’s instantly put to sleep.

-

An eternity later (or it could've been just a few minutes, Roi has no idea), Roi is woken by Jc gently shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up," Jc says, relief washing over his face like the natural light now bathing the floor of the ruins. "They found us."

Rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, Roi jumps awake, happy to get out of there. As the boulders and rocks shift in front of them - being moved by either Manny or someone else super strong, he supposes, Teala comes into view. His girlfriend seems frazzled and distressed, vines tangling up her arms from her fingertips in the way they always do when she's stressed out.

Roi cracks a dumb grin, hurrying to the edge of the forcefield, waiting for Jc. Jc catches up and gently warps a hole into the forcefield, just big enough for Roi to escape too. Then he dispelled the protective shield himself, hopping out before the debris can land on him.

Roi notices very little of this process however, as the moment be steps free he's nearly bowled over by Teala slamming into his torso as she wraps her arms around him in an almost crushing hug. She presses a desperate kiss to his lips, then pulling away to hide the beginnings of tears by burying her head into his chest as he holds her.

"You _idiot!"_ She almost sobs into his shirt, but he really doesn't care about his shirt right now, simply holding her close and pressing soothing kisses to the top of her head. "You could've died! Fuck, you saved me instead of yourself that's so dumb!' Her tone, though mad, shows just how terrified she was of losing him.

"Hey, I'm okay now though aren't I?"

"Yeah! Because of me," she half-jokes the end of it, trying to keep tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you for that, Teals. But are _you_ okay?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you're going to cry," he says softly, cupping her cheek with a hand.

"I-I think I'll be okay- just, Roi?"

"Yeah?"

" _Never_ do that again, _please_ it was _such_ a dumb idea-"

"Better than you getting hurt!" Roi adds, affectionate and protective as ever.

"Hmm. Agree to disagree?"

Roi nods, extending a hand for her to take. She threads he fingers together with his, and the couple starts walking back to campus slowly, hand in hand, the others following behind (yet still giving them a bit of space). 

It's moments like this, when he has Teala by his side, that Roi is _really_ so glad to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOO okay please leave a comment thank you see you tomorrow for Sierra day woot woot!!!  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
